


Magnum Wedding

by Izissia



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphelt uses her instant kill on her cat-titted, tanned sister. They then fuck~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnum Wedding

“I’ll shoot you… Right through the heart!” The Magnum Wedding was Elphelt’s ultimate strategy, she’d never thought it’d come to this. But her sister was out of control. Blam. The trigger was pulled, the specially carved bullet slipped loose. Twirling within the air before it hit its mark.  
It always would, really. Elphelt was extremely good at this. Ramlethal fell to her barely clad knees. Her tanned legs thudding against the ground. Her pretty white booty shorts falling back against her legs. When her eyes opened, her irises had warped into two delighted hearts~. El’s tongue stuck out, “I guess it’s the yuri end for you, sis.” she teased, certain enough that her strategy would pacify the nihilistic girl for long enough.  
“So.. Wanna go get some ice cream?” she grinned down at her tanned sister. The girl’s large blades resting in the ground besides her.  
“Not… Quite.” Ramlethal’s tone was monotonous, her voice as ever nigh robotic. Not even being made to fall madly, head over heels in love with her sister would solve that issue.  
“Eh?” the pink haired beauty’s head cocked to the side. As she watched her sister struggle to her feet. She thrust her hips forwards, raising up crotch first, standing on her tippy toes as the rest of her body dangled backwards, as though she was being lifted up by an invisible cord, wrapped around her crotch. That cord however, wasn’t exactly invisible. El’s wide blue eyes grew even wider at the sight of the burgeoning, swelling strain within her sisters pants. “Mother never told me we had… Those.” she pants, as those pretty white shorts stretched, and strained, and BURST~!  
Ramlethal’s shaft came SMACK against her perfectly toned feline abs. Her prick glistening with wetness, it had just tore itself out from between her moist, loved up cuntlips after all. “Is this… My true self?” she gasps, before her face lit up, her trademark grin flashing before Elphelt’s eyes as she leapt!  
“No wait, you’ve got to buy me dinner first!” El squeals as she was knocked right onto her back! Her tits were skewered, her wedding dress just yanked down to let h er burgeoning pillars of titflesh spring free. Her tits were nothing less than divine! Her skin nigh snow white, capped with two perfect pink buds! It made such a fine contrast to the perfectly tanned flesh railing between her wobbling curves! Ramlethal’s thighs wrapped around either end of El’s curves! Squeezing them tight around her shaft as she savagely slammed into those tits! Ramlethal’s pelvis slammed against her chest! Making a tremendous wet CLAP cry out while those tits were brutally fucked!  
And they were so soft too~ Her tits were nothing less than heavenly! now they were dripping wet with her sisters sweat and preseed! Her back arched as she hoisted her tits up some. Gasping as she was so savagely taken! “What a mess.” the condescending monotone voice scoffs as without warning, she erupted!  
“Hahh!” El cried as her face was painted with hot white ropes! “Ghnnn!” she kept moaning even as her mouth was filled! Leading to her sisters spunk getting gargled into a frothy mess, a frothy mess that drooled all over her face, before she finally gulped it all down.  
“Hah.. Hooh..” Elphelt swallowed down some air after h er frenzied titfuck, “If you and me were married..” she began, “We’d do that every da-aaahn!” she was flipped over! Her cumstained tits rammed into the floor! Her ass hoisted right the hell up! “You mean you’re not finished?” she gasped, her dress flipped upwards, puffing out cutely. Her sisters powerful palms crashed right down onto El’s asscheeks! Her panties obscenely wet already! But as her sensitive ass was struck ,her pretty pink undies only grow so wet they were transparent!  
“Get rid of this thing.” The girl states, ripping those soaked things down to her sisters chubby thighs, El tried to kick them lower, but before they could even slip past her knees, she was being railed! Her cunt stretched wide around her sisters monster shaft! Ram’s athletic body mounting her plumper, womanhood-filled sisters form from behind!  
“Aieeee!” El screams out loud as she was shamelessly claimed! Her pillowing tits softened each thrust as she was fucked into the floor, her thighs melt apart to better present her plump little twat for her sisters fat meaty dick! SMACK~! The demon-girl’s crotch pounded into her cute, round ass. The big, fat cheeks clap together as they were painted pink! Spanked mercilessly by the girls crotch, her creamy white backside soon twisted to a pretty pink shade. “Hnnnnn!” she bit at her lips as she was wildly railed, her thighs dripping with wetness, her tits dragging into the floor! El couldn’t take it anymore! Her face racked with pleasure, she let out a howl of delight, so loud that people from the next town over would surely hear it!  
She gushed~! Her twat clamping around Ram’s savage shaft! Squirting her almost pink honey delightedly! “Worthless.” Ram-chan’s shaft began to swell within her sisters snug pink twat! El’s eyes spiraling wildly, her tongue hanging out, she was barely clinging on to reality from the merciless pounding!  
SMACK! Ram slammed her hips right into her siters ass, bottoming into her once.. Twice~ SMACK~ Thrice! Three mighty poundings, and she kept herself held there! Her body shuddering all over. SPRT~! Her climax was so mighty, it was almost like one continuous stream~. Elphelt would’ve been worried her sister was pissing inside of her, if it wasn’t for the sheer THICKNESS of that load~ The incredible, heated eruption flooding her body, filling her with rapture~. El’s thighs were splattered and flaked, as she was utterly, completely BRED~.  
SHLOCK~ Ramlethal only pulled her hips free from the girls twat once she was utterly and completely finished~ El’s hips swayed, a veritable waterfall of spunk pouring out of her lifted, wagging ass.  
“My head hurts…”

BONUS EPILOGUE:  
Noireve slipped her panties back up her thighs, and turned the playstation off. She’s really gotta stop doing this.


End file.
